


ceaseless laughter

by spidersrorg



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Cannibalism, Guro, Happy Vore Day!, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersrorg/pseuds/spidersrorg
Summary: Akira remains unsatisfied after a fight. Ryo has himself a good time.Or, the short where Akira, you know, just fucking eats Ryo's arm.





	ceaseless laughter

Ryo didn't stop laughing for a second.

 

Akira could only see red. The charge from an unsatisfying fight, the adrenaline coursing through him, lightning in his veins. The desires of Amon within him. Bloodlust.

 

A pile of demon corpses, all soon to crumble into sulfurous powder. Silence in the night, except the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

 

Ryo was there, that camera trained on him. The only thing left breathing. The only one around Akira.

 

And Ryo was laughing, laughing.

 

Then Akira was on him, something within him taking that laughter as a threat, a taunt, _something_ \--

 

Still, that camera trained on him.

 

Still, Ryo laughing.

 

Even with Akira baring his fangs and snarling and drooling and--

 

Without realizing it, he'd sunk his jaws into the meat of Ryo's arm.

 

Blood, fresh blood on his tongue.

  
Sweet, warm. Flesh soft beneath his teeth.

 

What demons wanted was to eat humans. Use them in all sorts of ways, yes, but ultimately, eat them. A food source. The natural order of the food chain.

 

"Devilman! What is it that you want?" Ryo asked, speaking more for the camera than actually to Akira-- not even trying to stop him.

 

Akira growled, ripped his teeth away. The satisfying resistance and tear of fibers. Gnoshed the muscle he had pulled off, mouth open as he chewed. Savory.

 

Red dripped onto Ryo’s face from Akira’s mouth.

 

Then Akira roared, an inhuman sound, and sunk his teeth in again. More.

 

Ryo's laughter, breathy now-- exertion, or was he getting something out of this? That stirred more of Amon's desires in Akira. Red was pretty on his face, wasn’t it, Akira? He could be yours.

 

That laughter eventually slowed to occasional rasps of air, and Akira whipped his head- lashed it as a dog pulling apart prey-- and Ryo's arm was there, then-- dangling from his mouth.

 

A weak scream. Still tinged with laughter.

 

Akira curled up next to Ryo, as if protecting his hunt. He gnawed on the arm, watching as Ryo’s spasms slowed. Rest came.

 

He woke to hand under his chin, fingers almost petting him, "Devilman, are you sated?"

 

That camera back in his face.

 

Ryo crouched before him, a beauty of white painted red, half his body drenched in blood, a sleeve dangling and blowing in the wind.

 

Akira had clarity now. All too much clarity. The ground, dirty concrete stained in a rusty brown. Scraps and bones of what had been Ryo's arm.

 

He cried. Ryo laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy vore day! i was gonna add more to this- still might- but settled for just sprucing it up a bit since you know it's a holiday and all. hope u enjoyed!


End file.
